powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin
is the main robo in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, combined from the Zyudenryu piloted by Kyoryu Red, Kyoryu Blue, and Kyoryu Pink. Overview The are mechanical dinosaurs empowered by the . They were transformed from real dinosaurs by Torin to fight against the Deboss Army. Kyoryuzin is composed of 3 Zyudenryu at a time through the command , using the others as arm attachments. One of Kyoryuzin's main finishers is the , which changes according to the combination Kyoryuzin is currently in. In the standard combination, the Kyoryugers charge their Brave towards Gabutyra's head, then fires the beam of concentrated Brave energy at the target, which takes the form of Gabutyra's head. When all of the Kyoryugers are inside Kyoryuzin, they can transform the Stegochi Shield into the , allowing the mecha to perform the by infusing the Brave power of the five Kyoryugers and Kyoryuzin into the sword for a powered slash. Eventually the Kyoryugers became strong enough to access the Zyudenken with only three pilots. History to be added Alternate Combinations Kyoryuzin Stegochi-Zakutor When Zakutor replaces Dricera, Kyoryuzin becomes , which is armed with the Zakutor Sword and Stegochi Shield. For the Kyoryuzin Brave Finish of this combination, the concentrated Brave of the four Kyoryugers is expelled as a glowing golden ball out of Gabutyra's mouth and hovers in front of Kyoryuzin before infusing the Zakutor Sword with Brave energy, then slides forward to the target and cuts it down with a mighty swing. Kyoryuzin Western When Kyoryu Black and Kyoryu Green's Zyudenryu, Parasagan and Zakutor, combine with Gabutyra, they form , which is armed with the Parasa Beam Gun and Zakutor Sword. Its finishing attack is the , where Zakutor generates a sphere of Brave from a slash, which is then propelled by a powerful shot from Parasagun. Kyoryuzin Macho When the auxiliary Zyudenryu Ankydon replaces Stegotchi as the arm of Kyoryuzin, they form , which is armed with the Ankydon Hammer and the Dricera Drill. Its finishing attack is the , where Kyoryuzin spins around, hitting the target with the Hammer multiple times, then uppercuts the Debo Monster high into the air, destroying it. Kyoryuzin Parasagun-Stegotchi When Parasagun replaces Stegotchi as the right arm of Kyoryuzin while Stegotchi switch places with Dricera as the left arm, they form , which is armed with the Parasa Beam Gun and Stegochi Shield. The Kyoryugers had used this form when Zyudenryu Pteragordon, under the control of Raging Knight Dogold, transformed into Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh. While they put up a good fight, Pteraiden-Oh proved to be a powerful force to be reckoned with, wreaking damage on Kyoryuzin all taking little to none. The Kyoryugers won on a technical count, when Kyoryuzin threw the Stegochi Shield at PteraidenOh as it fired it's PteraidenOh Brave Finish attack to hold the attack in place, then used the Parasa Beam Gun to knock the shield askew to project the lightning attack into the sky, opening Pteraiden-Oh to a barrage of bullets from the Parasa Beam Gun, some hitting right into Pteraiden-Oh's face, making Dogold's damaged left orbital socket area break off, making him panic when he saw a human eye staring back at him in a reflection in PteraidenOh's cockpit, and then fled. Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu When Ankydon and Bunpachy replace Stegotchi and Dricera as the arms of Kyoryuzin, they form , which is armed with the Ankydon Hammer and the Bunpachy Ball, as well as the ability to use kung-fu. Its finishing attack is the , where Kyoryuzin charges Brave energy into the Bunpachy Ball and quickly snaps it at the target, striking it with incredible force. Kyoryuzin Baseball With the , Kyoryuzin becomes . It can perform the , where Kyoryuzin spins around at insane speeds with the Zyuden Bat held out to bash items near Kyoryuzin to the target. It was used to fight against Debo Spokorn. Miracle Combination |height= TBA |width= TBA |length= TBA |weight= TBA |speed= TBA |power = TBA |firstepisode = Super Hero Taisen Z}} In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, uses the , resulting in a between Kyoryuzin and a titanic , who was summoned from Wizard's Underworld through the use of the . In this state, WizarDragon has transformed into his Strike Phase form to become Kyoryuzin's right foot and is able to perform the . Kyoryuzin Christmas This form was used by Kyoryugers after the Debo Yanasanta Clones destroyed all the presents. Cockpit Kyoryuzin cockpit (Red-Blue-Pink).jpg|Kyoryuzin (three) Kyoryuzin (Red-Blue-Pink-Green).jpg|Kyoryuzin Stegotchi-Zakutor (with Red and no Black) Kyoryuzin cockpit (five-man).jpg|Kyoryuzin (five) Kyoryuzin_(Red-Green-Black).jpg.jpg|Kyoryuzin Western (three) Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-18h23m51s83.jpg|Kyoryuzin Western (five) Kyoryuzin_Macho_Cockpit.jpg|Kyoryuzin Macho kyoryu9.jpg|Kyoryuzin Parasagun-Stegotchi Kyoryuzin_Kung_Fu_Cockpit.jpg|Kyoryuzin Kung Fu Stegotchi-Zakutor .jpg|Kyoryuzin Stegotchi-Zakutor (with Black and no Red) Kyoryuzin_Basebal_Cockpit.png|Kyoryuzin (two)/Kyoryuzin Baseball Kyoryuger Wizard 1.jpg|Miracle Combination Kyoryuzin_Christmas_Cockpit.png|Kyoryuzin Christmas Dark Version Bandai Premium had recently opened the application page for its latest lottery item, the DX Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin Dark Version from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. The figure is basically the previously released DX Kyoryuzin, but just having a black/dark color scheme, with a very few extras. ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin is the ToQgers' version of Zyudenryu which is formed when the Kyoryuger Ressha, which transforms from Zyudenryu Gabutyra, replaces Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh. ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. |height= |width= |length= |weight= |speed= |power= |firstepisode =Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Wars feat. Super Sentai}} ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner is the combination of ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin with . Notes *Kyoryuzin is similar to AbarenOh from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger in various ways: **Both are formed from three mecha (Two of which being a Tyrannosaurus and a Triceratops). **Both have drills on their left arms. The two robos tried to attack Space War God Borudosu with their drills simultaneously but failed. **Both can limb swap with other Mecha. **Both can combine with the Sixth Ranger's Mecha to form a flying formation (Killer AbarenOh and Raiden Kyoryuzin). *In the Korean dub, Power Rangers Dino Force, Kyoryuzin is called Tyranno King.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijJj615KuW4 Tyranno King commercial References * http://super-sentai.net/kyouryu/judenryu.html - Zyudenryu page on the official Super Sentai website. Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Giant Robo Category:Mecha (Kyoryuger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Zyuden Giants